1. Field
The present invention relates to an electronic system, and particularly to an electronic system having a ventilating duct to guide an airflow flowing from an outside of the electronic system to a heat sink in an inside of the electronic system.
2. Prior Art
Electronic devices such as central processing units (CPUs) generate large amounts of heat during normal operation, which can destabilize the electronic devices and cause damage to the electronic devices. Oftentimes, a heat dissipation assembly is used to dissipate heat from an electronic device. The heat dissipation assembly frequently comprises a fan for facilitating removal of heat from the electronic device.
Conventionally, a heat sink is mounted on the electronic device inside a computer. The fan is directly mounted on the heat sink. The fan generates a current of air flowing through the heat sink, to promote heat dissipation into the surrounding air.
To facilitate outside cool air to be drawn by the fan through the heat sink, a fan duct has been developed to guide air flowing into the computer and toward the heat sink. A conventional fan duct assembly is disclosed in China Patent Issue No. 2632851Y. The fan duct assembly comprises a fan mounted to a heat sink secured on a CPU, and a fan duct. The fan duct is fixed to the fan and the heat sink by screws. It is necessary to use a screwdriver or other tool to manipulate the screws. Therefore it is inconvenient for the fan duct to be assembled or disassembled. Another conventional fan duct assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,215,659 B1. The fan duct assembly comprises a fan duct attached to a computer enclosure for receiving a fan. The fan duct comprises two sidewalls. Each sidewall has a fixing edge adapted for abutting against the computer enclosure. The fan duct is locked to a panel of the computer enclosure via the fixing edges thereof. It is laborious to disassemble the fan duct from the panel of the computer enclosure.
Thus, it is desired to devise a fan duct which is easily to be assembled within and disassembled from a computer enclosure.